Surprise Party!
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Title is kinda self-explanatory, but I'm still going to point out that the Generation of Miracle, the Rakuzan regulars, and Momoi are planning a surprise party for Akashi! Warning: possible OOC and AkaKuro. In-progress.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Surprise Party!**

It was a beautiful day. There were clear signs that it snowed last night, but the clouds didn't linger around too much. The sky was clear (more or less), and it was the perfect day. It was as if Mother Nature realized that today was Akashi Seijuro's birthday (thankfully, Akashi wasn't too arrogant to think that).

Akashi woke up that day, expecting to be left alone as he almost always was every birthday (there was one time that the Generation of Miracles somehow found out when his birthday was, so they tried to throw a party. _Tried_ being the key word). His father was creative this year and said that he would be out of the country for three weeks. What a coincidence that Akashi's birthday was during the second week.

He got out of his bed, already planning for the day. He'll just eat breakfast, finish that book that he was reading, possibly go to the gym...

All of his plans were thrown out the window when he saw his boyfriend waiting downstairs.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here?" Akashi asked, obviously surprised.

"Is it a crime to celebrate the birthday of my boyfriend?" Kuroko replied monotonously, but the statement brought a smile to Akashi's lips.

"I believe it is not."

"Then I believe that you should sit down and eat your breakfast. I've already planned the entire day for us."

Akashi was suspicious about what exactly Kuroko planned, but he didn't try to think about it. He sat down at the large dining table while Kuroko disappeared behind one of the doors that lead out of the dining room. Seconds later, he reappeared, pushing a cart filled with a combination of a Western and traditional Japanese breakfast.

"I thought that you could only make boiled eggs," Akashi commented.

"That's true, but I did help your chef make this," Kuroko responded. He set out the food onto the table, sat across from Akashi, and both of them said, "Itadakimasu."

Once they finished the delicious breakfast, Kuroko said, "You should change."

Akashi glanced at his pajamas and said, "I should."

Once Akashi disappeared upstairs, Kuroko walked quickly towards the backyard door. He slid it open quietly, and waved the Generation of Miracles, The Rakuzan regulars, and Momoi inside.

"Hide. The maids will get you once we leave. You have up to 4:00 P.M. to decorate," Kuroko said hurriedly.

All of them nod once simultaneously and silently (for once) ran into a hallway just as Akashi came down the stairs. He was wearing a black jacket, black gloves, black jeans, a scarf, and a red hat. He was obviously prepared to go against the winter cold.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Kuroko nodded. He slipped on his coat before he put on his shoes (which Akashi also did), and the couple slipped out into the beautiful day.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Akashi asked.

"We are going to a bowling alley."

"Really?" Akashi sounded slightly amused.

"Hai."

* * *

Once the door was closed, the surprise party planners came out of wherever they were hiding.

"Okay, so who is doing what?" Momoi asked excitedly. "I could cook!"

"No! Your cooking sucks!" Aomine yelled right afterm the sentence left Momoi's lips.

"Aominecchi, that is not how you would treat a lady!" Kise scolded. Being a model and dating countless girls did give you information, even if it's with an idiot like Kise.

"See?! Ki-chan has faith in me!" Momoi yelled at her childhood friend.

"Um... I wouldn't exactly say that..." Kise mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Momoicchi!"

"Excuse me?" A maid asked. She had been standing off to the side, and since they had a time limit, she decided to step in. "Kuroko-sama told me to tell you that Momoi-san does not need to worry about cooking. The chef has taken care of the food, so she should focus on helping to decorate.

"Oh. Okay!" Momoi said happily.

_'Thank you!' _Everyone familiar with Momoi's cooking thought.

**Okay, so I'm a day late and it's not even a finished oneshot like I planned it to be, but I would like to still say happy belated birthday to Akashi!**

**As I've mention in the sentece/paragraph above, this is going to be a multichapter story. The reason is that I'm currently on vacation and staying with family. One of my cousins is determined to spend every waking moment with me, and as a result, this will be an on-going project. I'll probably post the finished oneshot in my AkaKuro story 'Bright Shadow, Broken Perfection'. Anyways, have happy holidays, and please review! It'll be a great christmas present for me!**


End file.
